Lemon Demon
È il creatore di un genere d'animazione Adobe Flash conosciuta come "Animutation". Ha anche ottenuto successo come musicista sotto lo pseudonimo di "Lemon Demon". Cicierega ha anche creato una serie animata su YouTube chiamata Potter Puppet Pals. Grazie a questa webserie, Cicierega è noto per essere diventato un fenomeno di Internet. Animutation Neil Cicierega è il creatore di un genere di animazione Flash dadaista e surrealista conosciuta come "Animutation". L'Animutation è caratterizzata da scene arbitrarie e assurde e da immagini della cultura pop e sono in genere impostate su novità o musica estranea, spesso giapponese. Molte delle sue prime Animutation hanno usato la musica dalla versione originale giapponese dei Pokémon. Potter Puppet Pals Potter Puppet Pals è una serie comica di Cicierega il quale fa la parodia di Harry Potter. La serie è nata come un paio di animazioni in Flash su Newgrounds nel 2003, poi riemerse sotto forma di una serie live in action di teatro dei burattini immessa sul suo canale di YouTube tra il 2006 e il 2009. I personaggi principali di questa serie sono interpretati semplicemente da burattini con le sembianze di Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Silente, Severus Piton e di Voldemort. The Mysterious Ticking Noise The Mysterious Ticking Noise, episodio rilasciato il 23 marzo 2007, è il sedicesimo video più visto su YouTube, con circa ottanta milioni di visitatori. Questo episodio di Potter Puppet Pals venne nominato e vinse la categoria comica degli YouTube Video Awards nel 2007 con il 61,6% dei voti nella categoria. Nel video, il Professor Piton sente uno strano ticchettio e comincia a cantare, seguito da Silente, da Harry, da Ron e da Hermione. Verso la fine, Ron scopre che il ticchettio proviene da una bomba che esplode, facendo in modo che Voldemort canti la canzone Lollipop delle The Chordettes. Lemon Demon and Deporitaz Cicierega creò musica dal 1999 al 2002 sotto il nome di Trapezoid, ma lo cambiò in Deporitaz dopo che una band con lo stesso nome gli chiesero di cambiarlo. Cicierega attualmente fa ancora musica sotto il nome di Lemon Demon. Rilasciò sei album dal 2003, il quale i primi quattro furono pubblicati in formato digitale sul suo sito ufficiale. Il suo album più recente, View-Monster, che venne originariamente rilasciato nel 2008, venne rilasciato su iTunes nel 2009 diventando la sua prima musica ad essere rilasciata sul più popolare formato di musica digitale. Discografia *2003: Clown Circus *2003: Live From the Haunted Candle Shop *2004: Hip to the Javabean *2005: Damn Skippy *2006: Dinosaurchestra *2008: View-Monster *2009: Almanac 2009 Cortometraggi In aggiunta a Potter Puppet Pals, Cicierega aggiunge contenuti video per il suo canale di YouTube. Lavorò con i responsabili compagni di produzione cinematografica su Internet e con i suoi amici Kevin James, Ryan Murphy, Max Pacheco e JL Carrozza. Nel 2008 Neil, Ryan e Kevin vennero commissionati a fare una serie di "webisodio" per i Plymouth Rock Studios. La serie, intitolata New Kids on the Rock, è una commedia tongue-in-cheek su un trio che cerca di fare dei webisodi per i Plymouth Rock Studios. Molti dei cortometraggi di Neil sono stati mostrati nello show televisivo. Collegamenti esterni * EvilTrailMix.com Sito di Neil Cicierega * Sito ufficiale di Lemon Demon * [http://www.potterpuppetpals.com/ Sito ufficiale di Potter Puppet Pals] * Canale di Neil Cicierega su Youtube Categoria:Fenomeni di internet Categoria:Musicisti geek rock Categoria:Cantanti geek rock